


Nineteen Years Later

by NeuroWriter14



Series: But I Can Break You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And they all still stay in touch, Do not repost, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry and Tom are Fathers, M/M, Shower Sex, There are a lot of children, They're happy ok?, early morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Nineteen years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry and Tom are living their best lives together.Sequel toBut I Can Break You.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: But I Can Break You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910143
Comments: 19
Kudos: 380
Collections: Harry Potter Centric Fanfiction, Highlandspringo's Tomarry Shelf





	Nineteen Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [de_Trices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_Trices/pseuds/de_Trices) and everyone else who I tortured with the angst and trauma of But I Can Break You. I'm writing this is for you, my readers, because I wouldn't have finished the story without you.

Harry blinked awake, the bright light of the morning sun shining over his face. He shifted in the bed slightly, rolling over to his other side. Tom was fast asleep next to him still, his dark curls splayed across the pillow. He never grew tired of seeing the other like this. Tom's breathing was even and his eyes were moving slightly behind his eyelids. For a moment, Harry wondered what he was dreaming about. He reached over, brushing his fingertips over the other's high cheekbones. Tom shifted slightly in his sleep, his head turning toward Harry. He shifted in the bed again, sitting up slightly and leaning over, pressing a light kiss to Tom's lips. The other hummed and opened his eyes, staring sleepily at Harry above him. 

"Morning," He said quietly.

"Morning," Harry answered. 

Tom readjusted himself in the bed, blinking sleep from his eyes. "That was nice," He said quietly, raising a hand to brush over Harry's cheek. "Do it again." 

Harry obeyed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the other's lips once again. Tom kissed him back, their kisses slow and lazy in the early hours of the morning. Harry moved, shifting the blankets as he straddled the other. Tom's arms wrapped around him, one hand finding its way to Harry's hair. Over the years, he had let his hair grow out. The length helped to tame a bit as he was able to tie it behind his head. Tom seemed to like it quite a bit as his hand often found its way into his hair. Their shared kisses were slow, warm bodies pressed together. Neither was fully awake yet but both were happy to spend their waking moments in each other's arms. Tom traced patterns over his back, his fingertips grazing over Harry's skin and giving him gooseflesh. Harry let his kisses trail from the other's lips over his cheek and down his neck. The other hummed slightly, pressing his hand against Harry's lower back. 

"Do you think we have time?"

Harry didn't need to ask what the other was talking about as he could feel Tom's hard length pressing against his thigh. Harry ground down slightly, his increasing arousal building in his gut. Tom's fingers plucked gently at the waistband of his sleep pants. Their kisses grew more heated as he returned to the other's lips. His hand found its way into Tom's curls, threading through the silky strands. He hummed quietly as Tom pushed the waistband back, exposing more of his skin. Harry stretched himself over the other, feeling much like the cat he often compared the other to. He ran his fingertips over Tom's chest, bringing his hand to the other's cheek. Tom grabbed it, curling his fingers and pressing a kiss to the gold band on his ring finger. Harry smiled slightly, against the curve of the other's jaw. 

"Come on." 

He threw off their sapphire covers and rolled himself off the bed, pulling Tom along with him. They stretched before Tom followed Harry into their bathroom. He shut the door with a soft click behind and locked it. Tom trailed kisses over his shoulder as he started the shower. The silver band on the other's ring finger gleamed in the light of the bathroom as Tom pushed Harry's sleep pants down more, exposing warm flesh to cool morning air. He stretched out his hand, feeling the temperature of the water. Tom freed Harry's hair from the confines of the band he often used to keep it back, running his fingers through it. 

"You'll need a haircut soon, my love." 

Harry smiled. "I'm not letting you do it again." 

"It wasn't as terrible as you make it out to be," Tom said against his neck.

"It was almost as bad as the time my aunt cut it." He leaned back into the other, raising his hand to wrap around the back of the other's neck and turning so their lips met once more. "Fortunately, my hair has a mind of its own." 

Tom's botched attempt at cutting Harry's hair had resulted in several strands that were rather uneven. They had quite the laugh for about five minutes at the absolute wildness of his hair before it grew of its own accord once again, evening itself out. Since then, only a small trim was all that his hair would allow. 

Tom pushed his pants down all the way and Harry stepped free of them. The other continued pressing kisses against his back as he pulled down his own shorts. Together, they stepped into the warm water of the shower, closing the shower door behind them. Harry shoved his head under the water, letting it run over his face and chest before turning to pull Tom under with him. Their lips met once more, bodies pressed together. He could feel his husband's fingertips continue to trace patterns over him. No matter how many years they were together since Harry had left the summer between his sixth and seventh years at Tom's side, they never grew tired of each other. There were always more partners to trace. Always more kisses and touches to be had. Always more stolen moments in showers. 

He pulled the shampoo from its holder, squeezing some into his hand, and then began washing Tom's hair. Tom leaned into the touch, moving so Harry could reach him easier. One of the things Tom never failed to remind him of was their height difference. Harry wasn't exactly short, but Tom was taller than he. His fingers ran through curl after curl, watching Tom's dark blue eyes slide shut under the feeling. He kept his arms locked around Harry as he worked, massaging the shampoo into his hair. He pulled the other under the water once again, rinsing his hair. Tom sighed contently. 

Ever since his return to a corporeal form, Tom had been very tactile. He needed to touch things, needed to be touched. Harry supposed that after spending several years in a locket and then almost two years around Harry's neck, only feeling whatever Harry's memories and mind allowed him to feel, the other was entitled to be as tactile as he was. Often, Harry found Tom running his fingers over his hair or falling asleep to Tom tracing patterns over his arms. 

Next, he grabbed the body wash, letting his hands trail all over Tom's body. The other didn't let him go, only shifting his grip as Harry worked his way downward. He let his tongue trace over the other's cock for a second, watching him shiver before he continued washing him. He stood once more, washing the soap off him as Tom's dark eyes slid open. 

"Turn around, love." 

He did as he was told. Tom grabbed for the shampoo and tilted Harry's head back slightly. The other took his time washing his hair, massaging his scalp, and running his fingers through every strand. He rinsed him and washed his body as Harry had done for him. Tom's fingers ran over the basilisk scar on his arm before leaning Harry's head back once more against his shoulder and running his fingers faded scar on his forehead. After that day at Malfoy Manor, Harry's scar had finally faded. But Tom's fingers and lips always found their way to the scar, a constant reminder of the connection between them. 

Harry thought he might lose Parseltongue and his connection to Tom after the destruction of the horcrux within him, but it turned out that everything had stayed. Tom theorized that it was because of the year he had spent exploring his mind and the connection they had forged in the year after. The part of Harry's mind that Tom had sectioned off for himself kept their connection alive and let Harry keep his Parseltongue ability. 

Tom's hand ran down his chest and over his abdomen, while the other kept Harry's head against his shoulder. His long fingers wrapped around his cock and Harry let out a small moan. 

"So eager, my love." 

"Only for you." 

"Always for me," Tom whispered in his ear. 

Tom's hand stroked him slowly. Harry moved to touch him, but Tom batted his hands away. 

"Let me," He whispered in his ear. 

Harry instead ran his hands over the other's body, or what he could reach in his position. Their bodies ground together under the water, his breath coming faster as Tom's hand worked over him. His other hand slid down Harry's back, running over his hips before teasing him slightly. 

"Tom," Harry groaned.

Tom pressed into him slowly, carefully given the lack of lubrication. Either of them could easily do a lubrication charm but neither did. Tom pressed into him more adding another finger. It didn't hurt, in fact, it made his arousal worse. Harry pressed back again him. They knew each other's bodies as well as they knew their own. Tom's hand moved from his cock to his throat as he pushed into him more, scissoring his fingers. After several agonizing moments, Tom pulled his fingers from him and replaced it with his much larger cock. Harry groaned with pleasure as Tom sunk into him. This feeling of fullness and completeness between them never changed. He never tired of feeling the other press into him, of their bodies molding together. He rocked back against him, bodies slapping together under the water. He leaned forward, pressing his hands against the wall of the shower. Tom leaned against him, his breath hot in Harry's ear. 

His husband increased his movements, their bodies coming together over and over. Harry groaned as Tom's hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head to one side, the other mouthing at his neck. 

Harry pushed back against him, rocking into every movement of the other. They should have waited to wash each other until after, given the mess they were going to make. But right now, Harry didn't care. He only cared about the press of Tom's weight against him and the feeling of their coupling. Tom's tongue lapped water from his skin and Harry shivered. 

"Tom," He breathed, letting his head fall back slightly. 

"Harry." 

Their lips met once again. He reached to fist his hand in Tom's wet hair, both of them holding each other close. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Harry smiled slightly against Tom's lips. 

"I love you," He whispered. 

"I love you too, Harry." 

Pleasure built in his gut as they moved, both of them losing themselves to the motions. Harry's eyes closed, feeling every movement. 

Tom tensed behind him and Harry felt another smile pull at his lips. The other's hand dropped to his cock once again, as his thrusts sped, making them both chase their orgasms. Tom moaned against his shoulder, his breaths coming in harsh pants. He could feel Tom's pleasure just as easily as he could feel his own, both of them almost at the edge. 

"Please," Harry whispered.

Tom lost it then, falling over the edge as his orgasm caused him to tense against Harry's body. He was quick to follow him, shallow, quick breaths replacing the moans that had echoed in the shower. 

They cleaned each other up once again. They exited the shower, Tom stretched over him like a cat. Their lips came together in a chaste kiss before each began to ready themselves for the day. 

They moved through their room, handing each other their clothes as they dressed. Tom ran a brush through Harry's hair carefully before Harry pulled it up. They left their room, ready to begin the day.

Harry peaked down the hall, seeing the doors to the other two rooms of their house still shut. 

"I would have thought they would be awake by now." Tom murmured in his ear. 

The two of them crept through the house to the kitchen. Every morning was the same routine once they reached the kitchen. Tom made breakfast while Harry made their coffee. He collected the mail from their owl before feeding their large, ginger cat. Just as Tom finished breakfast, there was shifting elsewhere in the house. They shared a glance as Harry plated their food and set two plates down in their usual places. 

"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" A voice called through the house before two pairs of feed thundered through the house and into the kitchen. 

"It's not the first day yet!" Another voice called.

Harry watched with a small smile as two others entered the room. It was sheer serendipity that led him and Tom to their two children. They were twins, one a girl and one a boy. The boy, James Sirius, was much like his namesakes. He had curly chestnut hair like Tom and bright green eyes. The girl, Lily Merope, also had dark, long curls, but her eyes were a deep brown. They both had large, wicked grins that idly reminded Harry of Fred and George Weasley. Neither Harry nor Tom knew anything about their birth parents, but both of their children were magical. He still remembered the day Lily had accidentally turned her brother's hair a bright shade of pink. Or the five-year-old had claimed it was on accident. It didn't take much to turn it back, but James went on to turn it back to the pink a week later.

The two of them were inseparable as always when they burst into the kitchen, a tangle of limbs and hair in fifty different directions. 

James grabbed his sister by the shoulders, suddenly looking very serious.

"But it is the first day! We go to Hogwarts today!"

"Breakfast you two," Tom said with a chuckle. 

The two tore themselves apart, each finding their respective chairs. 

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Lily asked her brother. 

"As long as it's Slytherin or Gryffindor, I don't care." He answered around a mouthful of eggs. "Like dads!"

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Lily declared. 

"If you're gonna be in Gryffindor, then I have to be too," James answered. 

Harry sat in his usual spot, watching their children continue to talk between themselves. Tom sat next to him, his hand brushing Harry's gently before they began in on their breakfasts too.

"Dad," Lily said, suddenly turning to them. "Are we going to be in your class even if we aren't in Gryffindor?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course." He answered. 

"What about Slytherin?" James asked. 

Tom laughed softly. "You can be in whatever house you want darlings and we will still be your teachers." 

"But we'll be your favorites right?" 

"We won't tell the others," Harry answered with a wink. "Now eat your breakfast." 

The two of them obeyed, excitedly shoveling food into their mouths. Harry and Tom shared an amused look. 

Breakfast was the calmest part of the day as the next hour was spent listening to James and Lily babble back and forth about everything they were excited about. Harry and Tom helped them pack their bags as they chattered away. He couldn't help his amusement as their two overly excited children. He remembered his excitement at the prospect of going to Hogwarts, the first place he ever felt was truly home. Tom shared his sentiment, the two of them happy to finally share that with their children. Neither Tom nor Harry bothered to pack their own bags. As they had for the last few years, both would apparate home after their classes were done for the day. They had talked about staying at Hogwarts during the year, as both had rooms that were allotted to their positions, but eventually, they agreed to keep up their routine. 

Harry was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and head of Gryffindor house. Severus Snape had stepped down as the Potions professor and the position was then given to Tom, who became the head of Slytherin house. 

He couldn't help but laugh at the sheer number of people their children would know upon entering Hogwarts. Not only were their fathers' professors and heads of houses, but they would be at Hogwarts with Rose and Hugo Weasley, Ron and Hermione's children, along with Lilian Lovegood-Weasley, Ginny and Luna's daughter. There was also Molly Weasley, Fred's daughter, and Arthur Weasley, George's son. Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, was another attendee. Draco's son Scorpius was also starting this year. As well, Neville, James and Lily's self-assigned uncle, was the herbology professor. And finally, Dudley's daughter Violet was starting as well. 

Their children had all been raised together, an environment that rivaled the Weasley's house during his teen years. The holidays were loud and wild as all the former members of the DA gathered together to celebrate. Their celebrations sometimes rotated locations, but often they all found their way to the Burrow, given the ability to set up a tent outside the Weasley house. 

Keeping in touch over the years meant Harry always knew what his friends were doing. A year after he and Tom married, Seamus and Dean had married. Ron was a well-known and excellent auror. Hermione had worked her way through the Ministry and was eyed to be the next Minister of Magic, the first Muggleborn to ever be elected to that position. Draco also worked in the Ministry, eyed to be the Undersecretary when Hermione took over as Minister. Harry and Tom often found themselves at Malfoy Manor. James and Lily would disappear somewhere with Scorpius while they were there. Nothing about Draco and Harry's friendship as adults would indicate they had once been childhood rivals. Over the years, the relationship between Ron, Hermione, and Draco thawed and after Ron and Hermione had children, they too found their way to Malfoy Manor. Rose and Hugo too disappeared with the others. In recent years, Draco had been invited to share the holidays with the rest of them, though Fred and George often still pranked him. 

Ginny worked for the _Daily Prophet_ as the seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. Luna, her wife, ran the _Daily Prophet_ as well as _The Quibbler_. Fred and George still owned Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry often found their products in the Gryffindor common room. He had a stash in his desk at Hogwarts, some collected from students but most sent to him by Fred and George.

After the Second Wizarding War, Arthur Weasley had gone on to revolutionize the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. It was now one of the most well-known departments in the Ministry of Magic. Dean went on to work for him. Seamus worked with Ron as an auror, though things still tended to combust around him. 

By 10:30, they were well on their way to King's Cross Station.

Harry and Tom walked hand in hand as they had all those years ago. Dudley met them at the station, his face displaying he was an obvious wreck. Over the years, Harry and Dudley had reconnected, especially after his daughter started displaying abilities. Violet chatted away with James and Lily, the three of them pushing trolleys ahead of them as Tom, Harry, Dudley, and his wife Margret followed behind. He patted Dudley on the shoulder, the other nodding slightly at the physical reassurance. 

It was always entertaining to watch the kids run full speed at the wall only to vanish on the other side. Tom and Harry followed, greeted by a large crowd on the other side. 

"There they are!" Ron greeted. 

Their children practically tackled each other as Harry pulled Ron into a tight hug, followed by Hermione. Harry and Draco greeted next. A large crowd forming where their ever-growing group greeted each other on the platform. Some of the others waved to him from where they stood, students included. He and Tom helped their children as they began to load themselves onto the train. 

"I'll see you soon, all right?" He said, hugging his children close.

"We know." They said, but their hugs were equally as tight.

They moved to Tom next and Harry could swear the other had tears in his eyes. 

He watched as their children boarded the train, cars overflowing with kids who had known each other their whole lives, chatting happily with each other. Arms pushed their ways out the window, waving to their parents who gathered together on the platform. Harry squeezed Tom's hand and the other raised their joined hands to his lips. 

"They grow up so fast," Ron muttered next to him.

"No," Harry answered. "Not that fast." He waved as James and Lily stuck their heads out the windows.

"I'm glad," Ron said. "They deserve to be kids." 

Harry looked over at him with a grin. "You're getting sentimental old man." 

Ron shoved him playfully. 

"You're going to know a lot of them this year, Harry," Hermione said from Ron's other side. "I'm sure quite a few will be starstruck."

"Because of little old me?" He asked, making his voice as innocent as possible. "I'm not as impressive as you, future Minister." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was repressing a grin.

The train pulled from the station, children yelling out the window and parents waving. Harry squeezed Tom's hand, remembering the last train trip they took together to Hogwarts. 

"See you soon Dads!" James yelled and Harry grinned. 

The train faded into the distance, leaving Harry, Tom, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and other members of the DA staring in its wake. 

"I don't know about you guys," Draco said suddenly, "But I could use a butterbeer." 

The day passed quickly and Harry couldn't help but beam with pride when all of the children, including his own, were sorted. James and Lily both found their way to Slytherin. The Welcoming Feast was loud and joyful, several of the students already knowing each other because of their parents. Harry sat between Tom and Neville, the three of them exchanging stories since they were last together at the beginning of summer. 

Dinner passed quickly and Harry watched as James and Lily filtered from the Great Hall with the other Slytherins, eyes wide with awe.

Tom and Harry walked from the Great Hall and over the grass at the front of the castle.

"Ready to go home, love?" Tom asked.

He turned, pulling Tom into his arms and grinning up at him. "I'm already home."

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry, leaning slightly to press their foreheads together. "As am I, my love." 

"I love you, Tom." Harry whispered.

"I love you too, Harry."

In the moonlight, Harry could see the inscription on their rings as they pulled away slightly to apparate, joining their hands together between them and making him smile wistfully.

 _Do you dream of me often?_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
